


New Horizons

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Good Friends, new adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Beverly is about to assume her first command.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momma_66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Gene Roddenberry owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for momma_66 for comment_fic for the prompt Star Trek, Any, brand new voyage.

Beverly flipped the switch, sealing the last bit of her luggage. She sat on the mattress, surveying the room, butterflies in her belly. It seemed unreal that she was leaving the Enterprise. She had been here for so many years she could barely remember being anywhere else. That she was going to a different ship seemed impossible.

The door buzzed, startling her. Beverly carried her bag into the door, setting it aside as she opened it. She wasn’t surprised to see Jean-Luc there. They were both moving on from the Enterprise but not together, not anymore. She regretted nothing about their marriage and their divorce had been amicable. Both of them still cared but they were better friends than husband and wife. Their ambitions were about to carry them away on new voyages. 

He smiled, the lines around his eyes deepening. “It’s hard to say goodbye, isn’t it?”

She ushered him in and they sat at the Star Fleet issued table, same as in almost every cabin. “No surprise really.”

“She has been our home for years.” He ran a hand over his bald head. “I want to stay. I need to go.”

“We both do. You’ll be teaching at the Academy. It’s a wonderful thing. You’ll get to touch so many young minds.” Beverly smiled.

“And you, you’re set to take your own command.”

“Don’t remind me.” She pressed a hand to her belly trying to quite the butterflies. “How did you do it? Walk into your first command without being nervous?”

Jean-Luc snorted. “I was nervous but once you’re there, you know you can trust your gut. I’ve trusted your calls on all things medical and other things beyond. You have some of the best instincts I’ve ever seen. You will make a great captain.”

“My brain knows that. My belly needs convincing,” she laughed lowly. “A medical exploration and relief ship, it’s what I’ve been wanting and now I have it. Part of me can’t wait. Part of me is frightened to make that jump, which I suppose is exactly what you said.”

He nodded. “I actually came to invite you to my quarters one last time. I have a bottle from the family winery. I thought we could toast our new adventures. Riker will take good care of the Enterprise. We’re leaving her in good hands.”

“I know.” Beverly stood. “I would love a drink.”

She took his hand and they went to enjoy that bottle of fine wine. The butterflies quieted. She had an amazing adventure awaiting her and she couldn’t wait.


End file.
